Aayla Shar
Biography Early Life & Military Training Aayla Shar was born on the planet Cerrik during the reign of K471 and the Cult Mechanicus. Her father had been a commander in the Cerrik military and had opposed the invasion of the droid empire. He, and the rest of his family, were killed, except for Aayla. She was so young. K471's commanders spared her life, which would turn out to be a mistake. A group of rebels fighting the tyranny of the Cult Mechanicus took her, along with numerous other young children. They managed to smuggle them off world to operatives they had outside the empire. When the children reached their destination, they immediately began their training. The rebels were going to turn them into weapons, forged to kill anything that opposed them. They were trained by masters in the Echani Art, Noghri warriors, Mandalorians, and even Jedi Knights. These children were warriors in the highest degree. Blades of Cerrik When their training was complete they joined an elite group called the Blades of Cerrik. Their one and only job was to infiltrate the Cult Mechanicus and eliminate everyone. They were killers, and they did their jobs well, even against the metallic armored soldiers of the Cult Mechanicus. However, Aayla Shar's group was discovered due to a member of her team. The girl was careless and ended up getting herself killed and the rest of them captured. One by one they were interrogated and slaughtered. Aayla was the last one. When she was brought to the interrogation room, K471 himself decided to question her. He asked her why she fought against him; why she fought for a group of individuals who forced her to take orders, who recruited her without her consent. Eventually, she agreed with him. She couldn't remember her family, nor could she even remember Cerrik. With the offer of becoming a high ranking officer for K471, she betrayed the rebellion and gave K471 every name and location she could think of. The Rise of Cylon She was given the special task of hunting down any and all members of the rebellion. She accomplished this mission with extreme skill and a merciless brutality. None she encountered survived. K471 realized what a grand weapon he had in the form of Aayla Shar. Once the rebellion had been succesfully eliminated, she was given the rank of Commander and placed in charge of an elite group of loyal humans who were to be trained in the same arts she, herself, had been trained. He was preparing a force who could defend his cult from the likes of the Jedi and other elite warriors. However, the day Jedi Master Cazzik Wyn and his allies defeated the Cult Mechanicus Aayla Shar and her army were off world, on a training excercise. When they returned, they found a wasteland that had once been the capital, Cylon. Eventually, Lord Kamulos arrived and ressurected K471. Together they built a new empire, the Cylon Imperium. K471 located Aayla and sent her to Cerrik where she helped bring the downfall of the new Royal Family and conquer the planet in the name of the Imperium. She had always remained loyal to K471, not to Kamulos. When she was told that Kamulos would soon be eliminated and a new ruler named Eve would take his place, she vowed to not tell anyone, as were K471's orders. After Sion killed Kamulos, Aayla was offered the position of second in command of the Imperium Army. She turned this offer down and was given a place with the elite Cylon Imperial Guard. Shifting Allegiances She retained up through the Battle of Cylon, the final conflict between Darth Trayus's Crimson Empire and the Cylon Imperium. Aayla was one of the three final obstacles that Trayus and his newfound loyalists faced. When they encountered her, Kir Varrus was ordered to fight her, while Trayus and Bane took care of her followers. When she was defeated by the Mandalorian in battle, Trayus tried to sway her to his side, but she refused. As a result, Trayus ordered Kir to knock her out. When Aayla came to, the battle was over, and K471 was forced to be loyal to Trayus, or die. She was granted the same opportunity, to swear her loyalty to Trayus, and this time she accepted. Aayla would then proceed to rebuild the Elite Guard that were lost during the battle. Information & Statistics Weapons Aayla wielded two, expensively produced, Vibroblades with cortosis weaves. Combat Aayla was a master combatant. She was trained to stand against some of the most dominating foes in the galaxy, including Jedi and Mandalorians. She was extremely proficient in the martial arts listed below. *Teräs Käsi *Echani Art *Hijkata *K'tara *Stava *Broken Gate Active Threads Dawn of Darkness Category:CharactersCategory:CaddenCategory:Cylon ImperiumCategory:Crimson Empire